The Master
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Master.  A word that was hated.  But one day, it would save a life.


THE MASTER

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This was inspired by "Green Devil" and "Master" by ThrillerGirl05. However, instead of Evil Green Ranger/Kim, it's Evil Green Ranger/Jason. AU twist to "Green With Evil Part 3: The Rescue". This will also be broken up into two sections, the second section taking place during "King For A Day Pt 2", though sped up. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Jason wasn't sure how long he had been there. But he knew it was a long time. He had almost gotten away once, but Master had taken away his communicator so that he couldn't be teleported out. However, he had been allowed to keep his morpher, provided that he didn't use it. He had tried to use it once, but Master had caught and punished him. After that, Jason had kept the device close, but didn't try to use it. He didn't want to anger Master again. Master…The Green Ranger. He had been about to kill him when something changed his mind. Instead, he had pinned him to the floor and had claimed him. When he had powered down, Jason's eyes had widened to see Tommy. No, not Tommy. Master. He didn't like being called by his name. There was a mist of Green and Jason shivered.

"Aw, what's the matter, Pet?" the Green Ranger asked. "Not happy to see me?" He grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him to his feet. The former Red Ranger kept his eyes on the floor, not even reaching for his communicator, which hung in the other Ranger's holster. Master didn't like it when he looked at him.

"Well, I don't know how, but your pathetic Power Friends discovered my identity," he sneered. "No matter I suppose. I'll be destroying them soon enough."

"No," Jason whispered.

"What did you say?" the Green Ranger growled, grabbing the shirt with his gloved hands.

"Master, please," Jason said. The Green Ranger's only response was to throw the Ranger to the ground.

"Maybe I should kill you after all," he snarled, kicking him in the side. Jason groaned, and then his eyes widened as the sword came thundering down. Out of reflex, Jason dove down into the mist.

"Don't be a fool, Pet. I'll find you," the Green Ranger threatened. Jason's throat muscles constricted. He had made Master angry. Why had he done that? _It's because I still care about my friends_, he told himself. He couldn't let Master destroy them. A loud clang on the ground broke the Red Ranger's reverie. Master meant business. He was going to kill him. Then, Jason mentally shook himself. **Master**? Green Ranger wasn't his master. And he still had his Power Morpher. The Green Ranger's eyes flashed from underneath his helmet as he continued searching for his Pet. _How dare he disobey me? I'll destroy him!_ he thought. Suddenly, there was a cry from behind him. Whipping around, he saw his Pet in his uniform. _What? How dare he?_ he thought again.

"What do you think you're doing, Pet?" Green Ranger bit off.

"I'm not your pet, Tommy. If you want to kill me, you're going to have to fight for it," the Red Ranger told him. The Green Ranger lunged at him and the Red Ranger quickly brought out his Power Sword. Medal clanged as the two Rangers desperately tried to gain the upper hand.

"Looks like you're pretty good with your sword, Pet, though I'm a bit better than you," Green Ranger sneered. The Red Ranger didn't respond but merely blocked the Green Ranger's thrust. Then, the Red Ranger knocked his opponent's sword to the ground. Before the Green Ranger could move, the Red Ranger pulled out his Blade Blaster and shot the weapon. The Green Ranger moaned as his costume faded, causing the red communicator to drop to the floor.

"Tommy?" the Red Ranger asked as he also demorphed.

"What-what's going-"

"The spell must've been inside the sword," Jason answered, and then quickly teleported them out. "Guys, can you read me?" he asked.

"Jason!" he heard the others call in relief.

"How'd you escape?" Kimberly wondered.

"We got into it and I destroyed his sword, which broke Rita's spell.

"Come to the Command Center, and we'll check you both out," Billy instructed. Jason did so. Once there, Tommy was surprised to find himself immediately accepted.

"It's gonna be okay, man," Jason assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tommy smiled.

"Right. Thanks," he replied. The other Rangers grinned at each other.

* * *

The other Rangers powered down and Jason stepped forward.

"Tommy, Prince Gaskett's tricked you. We're your friends, man," he said. _Come on, Baby. Come back to us_, he thought.

"I won't listen to anymore of your lies!" the Red Ranger shouted. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Jason and threw him on the ground. Then, he brandished his sword.

"Master, no!" Jason shouted. The Red Ranger halted.

"W-what did you call me?" he asked.

"Master, please," Jason said. _Oh, man. Please let this work_, he thought to himself. The others watched as their leader groaned and grabbed his head. _Yes! It's working!_ the Gold Ranger thought to himself. "Come on, Master. You can do it," he encouraged. The Red Ranger groaned again

"What are you doing? They are your enemies, you fool! Destroy them!" Gaskett commanded.

"Zeo Ranger V, Power down!" came the call. "You're my enemy, Gaskett. I'm leaving with my friends," Tommy continued. Gaskett laughed and was about to attack when there was an explosion.

"NO! My force field's been destroyed!"

"I think we better get out of here." At Tanya's comment, they all teleported out and landed in the Power Chamber.

"Good to have you back, Babe," Jason said.

"Don't you ever call me that again," Tommy snapped, pushing him against a console.

"Hey, it brought you back," Jason defended.

"You know I hate being reminded of what I did to you back then," Tommy sulked.

"I'm sorry, Babe. It was the only way I could knew of to knock you back to your senses," Jason apologized, cupping a cheek with his hand. Everyone but Billy looked at them in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Billy whispered to them.

"Well, it **did** do **that**…so I guess you're forgiven," Tommy said, and then to shock and discomfort of the others, he pinned his boyfriend against the table and kissed him hard, an action that was reciprocated. Everyone groaned.

"Get a room, you two!" Rocky cried. His complaint was ignored and Billy just shook his head.

THE END


End file.
